


Sweet Thing

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Harry knew Tom was dark; he just hadn’t expected him to beevil. “How can you do that to your coffee?”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 15
Kudos: 628





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by karmachao.

Barely a quarter of the way awake, Harry watches. And watches. And watches. The savagery of it drags him out of his sleepy state until he’s more awake than he’s ever been at this hour. Horror fills his veins much in the same way that adrenaline does, leaving him twitchy and wide-eyed as he stares at Tom.

“What are you _doing_ ,” Harry finally says, unable to watch one more moment of it.

Tom continues pouring the mixture into his coffee. “Store-bought syrup isn’t sweet enough, so I make my own on a monthly basis. Want to try some?”

“No, no.” Harry clutches his own mug of coffee to his chest protectively. It’s straight black. The only other acceptable way to drink coffee is with a dash of milk. A small dash. A dribble. A drop. Not whatever horrible things Tom is doing to his own coffee.

He hasn’t visited Tom’s place often and it’s the first time he’s slept over. Harry had understood that it might not be easy. They’re both a little set in their ways, although Harry would be the first to say he’s more easygoing than Tom, who had taken forever to agree to let Harry stay over. Harry had assumed that if there were going to be any problems, they would be on Tom’s end. 

Harry knew Tom was dark; he just hadn’t expected him to be _evil_.

“How can you do that to your coffee?” Harry asks, making a noise of sympathy as Tom continued suffocating his poor coffee in sugar. It was no longer coffee-colored. No, it was much too late for that.

“Easily.” Tom takes a sip, hums, and adds another dash of sugar. He smirks at Harry as he does it. “Just for you.”

“I can’t watch this,” Harry tells him with despair. Half for the show, half because it really is hurting his heart. He finishes his mug in one long gulp. “I’m off to work.”

Tom places his mug on the counter. Unlike Harry, who is back in his auror’s robes, Tom is still in a loose house robe. Looking at him, Harry wants nothing more than to slip Tom’s robe down and see how he feels about morning sex. It only gets worse when Tom closes the distance between them and says, “Here I was worried that you’d be clingy in the morning. Don’t you want to kiss me goodbye?“ 

“Your mouth probably tastes like a sugar bowl,” Harry grumbles.

“Among other things,” Tom agrees.

Harry sighs, but he could never resist. “I hope you know what a display of feelings this is.”

“There’s that clinginess,” Tom drawls. He doesn’t get another word out before Harry kisses him.

Tom is warm and wonderful under Harry’s hands, from the curl of his hair before it’s charmed to perfection to the smoothness of his silk robe. He’s always had a thing for Tom’s mouth, even when it’s insulting him. There’s a hint of coffee on Tom’s lips, but it’s drowned out by sugar and holiday spices. Harry takes his time, relearning the taste of him in the quiet of the morning.

Harry may be the one to pull away, but Tom is the first to speak. “Owl me.”

“Yeah,” Harry says, and forces himself out the door. Otherwise, he’d never be able to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
